tamersagaguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Pets
'Pet Attributes' It goes without saying that pets play a crucial role in combats, so it is very important to make in-depth research on pets' attributes. Only in this way can players raise high-quality pets. Name: In-game pet name'Level': The higher the pet’s level is, the stronger it will be.Exp: The pet will earn more Exp if it engages in more combats and do more quests. When it has enough Exp, it will level up automatically.Show: Show your pets to other players in the same channel.Free: Set the pet free.Rename: Rename your petStats: HP, Power (Pow), Defense (Def), Speed (Spd), Dodge (Dod) and Crit.Type: The creatures are divided into 5 types: Sprites, Beasts, Demons, Dragonkin and Humanoid which restrict each other.Sprites restrict Humanoid creatures and BeastsBeasts restrict Humanoid creatures and BeastsDemons restrict Beasts and SpritesDragonkin creatures restrict Demons and SpritesHumanoid creatures restrict Dragonkin creatures and Demons Spells'Each pet masters different spells. With the advancement of the pet’s level, its spells will be improved. Rank 1 spells will be available when the pet hits Level 20. Spells cost Rage to cast, and are classified into the Single, T, L and All categories . Some spells deal damage, whilst some heal the caster and/or the allies.Rank 2 spells will be available when the pet hits Level 40. In addition to the original effects, Rank 2 spells may also reduce defense, stun the enemies or cause some other harmful effects to the enemies.Rank 3 spells will be available when the pet hits Level 60. Different from Rank 2 spells, Rank 3 spells have a bigger chance to cause harmful effects to the enemies.Reset: There are two modes, Common Reset and Adv. Reset, available for resetting a pet’s base Savvy. The modes will change the pet's base Savvy and degrade the pet to level 1. 'Pet Sigil The Pet Sigil system enables you to transfer surplus pets into different sigils. The pet will be stronger while wearing sigils. Different sigils can be combined into a higher-level one with more power. The slots for equipping sigils will be increased as soon as the pet levels up, but only one sigil of the same kind is allowed to equip. To seal a pet, click the Sigil button first and then click the Seal button. There are 2 sealing methods. One is Pet Seal, i.e. choose a surplus pet and the Pet Seal method, and then click Seal to seal the pet. The pet will disappear after being sealed. The more advanced seal method will produce the stronger sigil. The other method is Magic Seal. This method consumes 20,000 Gold instead of a pet.To equip a sigil, click the Sigil button, choose the target pet and drag the sigil to an unused slot. 'Album' The monsters defeated by you in the open may appear in your Album. You can challenge any creature in the Album and summon it as your pet if only you win the challenge and you have the required emblem. It will cost you some Gold and time to summon a pet.